


why are you always so nice to me?

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: The gang befriends newcomer Eliott Demaury, much to Lucas' annoyance.





	why are you always so nice to me?

21 “Why are you so nice to me”

If there is one thing Lucas would change about his best friends, it’s how quickly they are willing to open up their inner circle for someone who is nice to them. 

He truly doesn’t get the need to expand their group, it’s enough just as it is, isn’t it? They have fun together, they can joke around, tease each other. Why would they befriend someone else? And okay, fine, maybe it isn’t just the fact that they included someone new, rather than the person they chose. Because right now, they are hanging out with the new guy. 

The guy that the whole school can’t shut up about. The guy that is so gorgeous that it makes Lucas want to fling himself out of a window every time he looks at him. Eliott Demaury. 

He hates him, because it’s fucking unfair the way he makes him feel like he is set on fire just with one glance in his direction. And on top of that, he is also really nice to him. Like, overly nice. He doesn’t get it at all. It’s like Eliott took a bet or something, hanging out with them, with Lucas, to win 100 euros. Someone as cool and collected and handsome as Eliott doesn’t just hang out with someone like Lucas. That’s not how the world works. 

It feels like he is secretly making fun of him behind his back, because why else would he give Lucas the time of day? 

It’s all Arthur’s fault, really, for agreeing to help paint the foyer when Eliott asked them if they wanted to pitch in to make the foyer a bit more homely. 

Apparently Daphné had heard that Eliott is quite the artist (which, of course he is, like he wasn’t perfect enough as it is. Ugh) and had stormed on over to him to ask him to paint over the ugly mural. He had heard about it from Manon and rolled his eyes, telling her that he wished them a lot of luck dealing with that ugly mural and the foyer in general but there was no way he is wasting his time on that. No way at all. 

Unfortunately Arthur is a ‘speak first, ask later’ kind of guy, so when Eliott skipped on over to their table at lunch time (Lucas wishes he was kidding about this detail, but he isn’t) and smiled at them while he asked if they cared to help out, Arthur immediately agreed on all of their behalves. 

When Eliott shrugged his shoulder in the cutest manner possible, his eyes turning into crescent moons, he almost couldn’t be mad at Arthur for agreeing. Almost. Because how the hell was he suppose to spend an entire afternoon and evening painting a mural, being in close proximity to Eliott freaking Demaury, without embarrassing himself? Let’s be honest, that was a trick question. He was doomed.

Yann had only smiled and said it could be cool to have a space in school where they could all chill and hang out in after school or during breaks. Basile agreed, of course, and said he hoped he could trick Daphné into kissing him after he showed her that he helped out a lot. Figures. 

As if Daphné would ever give him the time of day. He’s glad he isn’t that delusional himself, at least he knows that Eliott would never fall for a guy like him. For one thing, he probably wasn’t even into guys in the first place because he heard he had recently broken up with his girlfriend. For another, Lucas is a right mess while Eliott looked like he could be a supermodel. So, it was best to just avoid him all together, which was now something that was made impossible because of Arthur and his big mouth. 

They met up after school to get some snacks, Basile insisted on taking some disgusting gummy worms and Yann wanted chocolate. His friends truly had no taste, obviously chips is the way to go. Throwing everything into his backpack, they made their way back to school. 

Daphné had convinced the principle to let them stay late to work on the foyer, he had given them until after the genitor and cleaning crew would be done, which usually took a couple of hours. The closer they got to school, the more his nerves started to grow. This was stupid, ridiculous really, it was just a guy for gods sake, not a god. Or, well… no, snap out of it, Lucas. Get yourself together. 

He stops for a second right in front of the foyer to take a deep breath. Here it goes. When they walk into the foyer, the first thing he sees is Eliott, standing on a ladder with a paintbrush in his hand. 

He looks like he is enjoying himself a lot, even though the only thing he is doing right now is painting the wall white. He has a concentrated look on his face, his tongue peeking out of his mouth just a little bit. It shouldn’t look as endearing as it does. Basile trips over a can of paint, he’s lucky that it hasn’t been opened yet. It’s loud enough to make Eliott lose his concentration and finally look back at them, smiling instantly when he sees the boys have arrived. 

Funny thing is, it looks like he is only looking at Lucas. He knows that’s not the case and that he is just seeing what he wants to see, but it makes his cheeks burn up non the less. ‘You’re here! So great! Just grab some paint brushes and get started whenever you’re ready. Best to drop your bags and jackets in the corner over there’ Lucas looks over to where Eliott is pointing, and nods stupidly. 

‘Looking great already, Eliott! Maybe we should just leave it white’ Arthur smiles enthusiastically, looking at the mural with approval on his face.   
‘Pff, white is boring, we’re gonna make something amazing on here once the paint has dried. I already have so many ideas. Of course, I am open to suggestions, though.’ 

Eliott rambles on about some of his ideas, one of them is painting the night sky on it, which actually sounds pretty cool. It’s weird how his enthusiasm about art can rub off on people, but it does. It makes him want to know more about art. Makes him want to hang out with Eliott. And god, that makes him angry, because he shouldn’t fall for this. This. Nice guy façade. He is planning on ignoring Eliott for as long as he can, starting to paint at the exact opposite of where Eliott is painting. 

For a while his plan is working really great, he is concentrating on painting everything white, standing on his toes whenever he has to reach the ceiling and climbing of from his ladder to paint to bottom of the wall. He can hear Basile and Yann argue in the background, while Arthur is making small talk with Eliott. 

Every once in a while, it feels like Eliott is looking at him, like, really looking. The kind of stares that makes his skin burn, makes him have to control the urge to turn around and look back. He is able to resist, but just barely. 

Then all of the sudden, without him even noticing how it happened, he is standing next to Eliott. It seems like they both worked quick enough for them to now be meeting each half way. 

‘Fancy seeing you here’, Lucas can’t deny Eliott’s present any longer, not with him standing close enough that he can feel the warmth of his body, not with him making such a corny joke. 

So he does look, and he can’t help but grin back at that beautiful smile Eliott gives. What a dork. ‘I know right, quite the surprise.’ He bites his lip, regretting the fact that he engaged in conversation the moment he closed his mouth. He shouldn’t indulge Eliott like this, not when it’s clearly nothing more than flattery for flattery’s sake. He climbs back on his ladder, intent on going back to what he is there for: painting this wall as white as he can. It is working for a while, until he feels Eliott’s presence right by his side. 

He doesn’t turn to look at him, but all of the sudden their arms are brushing against each other, lighting up a spark deep within him, making his arm feel like it’s set on fire. He jerks his arm back automatically, so fast that he stumbles back and falls of the ladder, landing on an open can of paint that falls over and covers the floor. The floor that they forgot to cover with newspaper or anything else. Shit. Daphné is going to be pissed. Thankfully, Lucas isn’t injured, just extremely embarrassed. ‘Just my fucking luck’ he mutters under his breath, trying to salvage the situation and grabbing some paper towels to clean up the paint. 

He doesn’t know when it happened, but Eliott came down his ladder during this ordeal, because he is now helping Lucas clean up all the mess. 

They work in silence, until all of the sudden there’s a voice that sounds through the room: ‘What the hell happened here?!’ It’s Daphné, looking angry and confused, shooting death glares at Lucas. 

Before he can say anything, Eliott speaks up: ‘I’m very sorry Daphné, it’s my fault, I am so clumsy. I promise I’ll make it up to you though, I’ll make sure the mural is done by the end of the week’. 

Of course Daphné can’t get mad at Eliott, not when he is apologizing so eloquently, not when he is giving her a blinding smile. Daphné stutters for a bit and says it’s okay, no big deal, and returns to get back to the girls. Lucas can’t believe that Eliott just did that, and for what? He looks at him, slightly stunned still, when Eliott asks: ‘What? Something wrong?’ 

Lucas shakes his head a bit in disbelieve. ‘Why are you so nice to me? I’ve been nothing but distant and mean to you ever since you’ve arrived at school, I’m not dumb enough to believe that you actually like me, literally everybody wants to hang out with you and yet you still spend your time with us and talk with me. And now on top of everything, you took the blame for something that was in no way your fault. Why?’ Eliott looks down for a bit, looking shy all of the sudden.

‘It’s not that I haven’t noticed that you have been quieter than the rest of the guys whenever I am near. But. I don’t know. There is just something about you. I keep hoping that that will change and that one day, you’ll actually give me a chance.’ He looks back up at Lucas at that last word, his hands stilting after cleaning up most of the paint.

Lucas doesn’t know what a say for a moment. Trying to get his head around Eliott’s words. ‘What do you mean, give you a chance?’ A small smile is spreading over Eliott’s face. ‘Well, if you really want to know… I have been trying to find the courage to ask you out for months now. But I wanted to wait until I have won you over a bit. Is it working?’ he bites his lip, tilting his head sideways just a little bit while his eyes seem to stare into Lucas’ soul. 

He can feel his face glow, getting redder and redder by the second. ‘Ask me out? For what? A date?’ his voice cracks when he spits out that sentence, because of course it does. Eliott just laughs and nods at him: ‘Yes, a date, what else?’ out of all the reasons Lucas could think of, Eliott being this nice to him because he wants to date him would never have crossed my mind. 

‘Are you sure you want to date someone who has been this horrible to you for the past few months? Although in my defense, I think it was just my way of trying to deny my feelings for you’ as soon as the confession leaves his mouth, he regrets it, but there’s no turning back now. Eliott’s smile grows wider and wider: ‘That’s very good to hear, actually. Makes me feel a bit less like a dork for trying to catch your attention all this time. So it’s settled then? We’ll go on a date?’   
Lucas can’t help himself: he’s smiling too. ‘Yes, we will. So whatever will we do, mister Demaury?’ he can’t believe he is openly flirting with Eliott Demaury as if it’s nothing. Apparently, this is something he has wanted before he was even ready to admit it to himself.

‘I hear the foyer well look amazing next week. We can have a picknick right here, under the stars.’ Eliott jerks his head towards the white wall, that will be transformed by this time next week. ‘Honestly? I can’t think of anything more perfect’. 

Who would have thought the night would end with Lucas and Eliott planning a romantic date? It’s like Eliott can read his mind when he says: ‘You know what, you are surprising. I like surprising people.’ One thing is for sure, there isn’t anybody else who can make Lucas feel as alive as Eliott is making him feel right now, and if that is something that will continue? Sign him up.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr as part of a prompt challenge. come say hi to me at @jebentnietalleen :)


End file.
